Citta (Kraków)
|} Citta ist eine Asiatische Elefantenkuh im Zoo Krakau im südlichen Polen ("Kleinpolen"). Citta wurde etwa 1979 wild geboren (laut Zuchtbuch 1976EAZA – EEP Asian Elephant Studbook 2008, S. 11. Über ihre Herkunft gibt es keine Angaben. Sie kam noch als Kalb nach Europa, wo seit etwa 1980 im norddeutschen Circus Quaiser lebteDie neuen Elefantenanlagen in Terra Natura, S. 38 (s. Literatur)., mit dem sie umherreiste und als einzelne Zirkuselefantin auftrat. Ein von 1999 tradierter Bericht erwähnt, Citta sei von einem Tierhändler "freigekauft" wordenSalz auf dicker Haut, auf f3.webmart.de. Ob sie, wie dort behauptet, neben einer Vorliebe für das Wälzen im Sand auch gerne im Meer badete, weil ihre Vorfahren von den indischen Andamen-Inseln stammen, sei dahingestellt. Fast zwei Jahrzehnte blieb Citta beim Circus Quaiser, ehe sie - allerdings nur wenige Tage - an den Tierpark Hagenbeck in Hamburg abgegeben wurde. Da sie damals noch jung genug war, um züchten zu können, war sie vom Zirkus zum Verkauf angeboten worden. Daher kam sie für zwölf Tage in den Tierpark zur Probe, dann allerdings wieder zurück zum Circus Quaiser, weil sie als Einzelgängerin sich mit den anderen Elefanten nicht vertrug und den Pflegern gegenüber aggressiv warZur Herkunft der Asiatischen Elefanten in der Auffang- und Pflegestation im Safaripark Gänserndorf, Österreich, von der Seite www.elefanten-schutz-europa.de im Google-Cache. Daher lebte Citta noch bis August 2000 beim Circus Quaiser. Safaripark Gänserndorf Der Safaripark Gänserndorf übernahm Citta in jenem Jahr für einen Kaufpreis von 70.000 DMEbd.. Dieser war dabei, eine Auffangstation für gefährdete Elefanten aufzubauen, die im österreichischen Gänserndorf eine größere Anlage in einem Waldgebiet bewohnen konnten. Dort traf Citta auf die Kühe Motki, Tanja und Yasmin aus dem Port Lympne Wild Animal Park in England sowie die beiden Kühe La Grande und Momo aus dem französischen Saint Vrain. Es handelte sich ausschließlich um Asiatinnen. Den dortigen Pflegern gelang es, mit Citta vertraut zu werden, jedoch konnte sie nicht ohne Aufsicht mit den anderen Kühen zusammengehalten werden. Allerdings musste der Park wegen wirtschaftlicher Probleme einige Jahre später schließen, so dass die Elefanten erneut weitergegeben werden mussten. Terra Natura Benidorm Alle sechs Elefantenkühe einschließlich Citta wurden daher an den Park Terra Natura im spanischen Benidorm abgegeben, wo die Elefanten im geschützten Pflegerkontakt auf einer weitläufigen Anlage gehalten wurden. Dort wurden noch etliche weitere Elefanten gehalten, darunter die Kühe Rani und Buria aus dem Port Lympne Wild Animal Park sowie Pequenta, Khaing Soe Soe und Baby aus dem spanischen Safaripark Vergel. Baby war wie Citta ein ehemaliger Zirkuselefant. Guten Anschluss scheint Citta in Benidorm nicht gefunden zu haben. So wird berichtet, sie habe dort den ganzen Tag am Tor zu Vorhof gestanden und keinen Kontakt zu den anderen Tieren gesucht. Zoo Kraków Um die Zahl der "Problemelefanten" der Terra Natura zu verringern, wurde Citta zusammen mit der dominanten Baby, die etwa 1960 geboren wurde, Ende 2006 an den Zoo Kraków nach Polen überführt, wo sie am 17.12.2006 eintrafen. Der Zoo hatte im Sommer desselben Jahres seine Elefantenkuh Birma verloren und nach Ersatz gesucht. Dazu wurde auch die Anlage umgebaut, um die beiden neuen Kühe im geschützten Kontakt halten zu können. Offenbar kommen Citta und Baby gut miteinander aus und gelten als innige Freundinnen. Literatur *Die neuen Elefantenanlagen in Terra Natura, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 8 (Nov. 2005), S. 34-38. *Von Terra Natura, Benidorm, E, in den Zoo Krakau, PL: 0,2 Elefanten, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 11 (Juli 2007), S. 21. *Joachim Endres: Elefanten in Polen - Bestandsaufnahme und Ausblick, Abschnitt "Zoo Krakau", in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 14 (Dez. 2008), S. 9.13 (hier: S. 11). Weblinks *Citta als Orakel für die Fußball EM 2012. *Citta at Krakow Zoo, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Zur Herkunft der Asiatischen Elefanten in der Auffang- und Pflegestation im Safaripark Gänserndorf, Österreich, Bericht über die Gänserndorfer Elefanten von der Seite www.elefanten-schutz-europa.de im Google-Cache, hier Abschnitt 2. "Citta". *Salz auf dicker Haut, Artikel über Citta am Meer auf f3.webmart.de. *Zona Asia, elefante "Citta" subiendo ladera de la pradera, Foto von Citta in Benidorm auf www.panoramio.com. *Słonice będą podróżować do Polski w klimatyzowanym kontenerze, Artikel in Erwartung der beiden Kühe Citta und Baby im Zoo Krakau auf media.wp.pl. *A dokładniej 2 słonice, Beitrag über die Ankunft in Kraków auf www.forum.biolog.pl. *Krakow Zoo and Las Wolski Park, kleiner Zooführer mit Foto von Citta und Baby auf www.walkingstories.com. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zirkus Kategorie:Tierpark Hagenbeck Kategorie:Deutschland Kategorie:Safaripark Gänserndorf Kategorie:Österreich Kategorie:Spanien Kategorie:Terra Natura Park Benidorm Kategorie:Polen Kategorie:Zoo Krakau